


Vicarious Trauma (Game In Progress)

by ScissorSheep



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Memory Loss, This is a game demo trailer!! :D, Unresolved Romantic Tension, this is NOT a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: This is a trailer video for a game I am creating based on Vicarious Trauma!~~~~"There is an effervescent glittering dust in the air. It's enchanting and captivating, what Mark could only describe as dusk on earth, was slowly caressing the pink purple clouds lining the warm sky. The wind softly and gently carried the glittering hues around them in that moment.So this was what freedom truly was."~~~Mark signs up for the colonization of the newly discovered planet Dextreria were he meets Jack, Felix, and Ken. Join them as they conquer the stars, and battle their own personal obligations. Keep your enemies the closest they say.*NOW INCLUDES PICTURES :D*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vicarious Trauma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148514) by [ScissorSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep). 



> Hello everyone! I don't have a fic for you all today but rather a short little trailer/preview for the game I am creating based on Vicarious Trauma the fic I have posted here! It would mean the world if you all would check it out below! :)


	2. A more refined trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I decided today after adding so much more content that the game deserved to have a semi decent and much content richer video. Hope you guys like this trailer as much as I do! 
> 
> I've also added my own custom Jack sprite! I finally finished drawing him *Phew*
> 
> Anyway I've been working hard hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make Felix's hair white like it is now, but let me know if you guys think I should change it! :D


	3. Character Sprites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is basically an asset chapter with pictures of the custom sprites that I have done for this game (plus a cute little surprise at the end!)  
> I'm super excited to show you guys the stuff I have so far because I'm getting closer to completing face sets and all the custom shit for this game. (which means I can focus on putting events together etc.)  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this short but cute asset list!
> 
> (Please be courteous and DO NOT use any of these resources anywhere else. You do not have permission to use and or post these resources anywhere. I've spent a VERY long time working on these so please respect that wish.)

**Jack**

**Mark**

 

**Felix**

**Ken**

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Sam!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am almost ready to release a playable version of this game, I will update you all on when this will be. I want to first get all of the chapters for Vicarious Trauma in the game (plus I have some cute game exclusive scenes) to work through and once I'm up to date with the five chapters of content, I will release a version of this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys are as pumped as I am! The game should give a new sort of perspective on the plot of Vicarious Trauma!


End file.
